User talk:Rukiryo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Akuma X. Kyōryū page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jokingswood (talk) 21:46, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Yo, I guess alot has happened in the time I have been gone but we need to talk. I'm sure you don't know me but I am the beaureaucrat here on the wiki (ie currently the highest ranking remaining member of the editors) and I have something I need to discuss with you. Copyright and waste pages. 1: Please... no more pages with simple pictures, alright. You need to understand it is not easy or quick cleaning this place up and when I got the position it was a monumental task to get it as clean as it is now. Which is why I put into effect a rule. Pages NEED to have a substantial amount of information on them in rder to be viable. Please follow this rule. 2: What we also have here seems to be an (pardon my response here) utter lack for creativity. I have seen this beore I will not see it again. people copy/pasting powers and abilities not to mention the forms and characters for ones of their own. It happened a while back with bleach and I do not want it happening with Fairy Tail as well. This is a fanon site, it is for things fans create, not characters and power created by a successful manga-ka that a fan wants to copy for a different world. Please understand this. You may think I am coming off as rude, arrogant, or something else, but I assure you that short of the founder of the wiki or the devs of wikia themselves there is none higher than I so please at least respect my authority here. (Jokingswood will agree as it was I who promoted him to admin). All in all I have been hobby-writing for 10 years and I have seen people that do this. I just want to urge creativity from people and to have them breed their own unique stroies rather than piggyback off the ideas of another. That is not to say I haven't based characters in my own books off of characters from shows etc I liked but I make substantial differences so that they are at best a unique character paying homage to the original in some small way. Just keep these thing sin mind when making pages here ok. I don't mean to sound like an arrogant prick believe me. I want this place to grow. But I want it to grow by ones one creativity. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 23:29, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Clear Perahps I wasn't too clear before. I'd like to see more creativity from you rather than just putting a Fairy Tail character with slightly different powers here. I like Fairy tail, I do, I love One Piece and I'd love to see what kind of creative things you come up with ON YOUR OWN! Please don't add any fairy-tailesque characters anymore. Adding the Symbole for Fairy Tail was a divinding point. I shows you weren't going to change the signature and copyrighted symbol of a major Manga-ka. Please be creative on your own, don't use Mashiro Sensei's work as a go to back drop anymore. Please, otherwise repercussions will be taken and I don't want to have to do that. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 14:59, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon Hi Labby, Just to let you know that Luisgranja copied your Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon, word for word, from here to Ship Of Fools Wiki. These pages have now been deleted from our wikia as per our anti-plagarism rules. We felt that you should be informed of what had happened as the page was created by you originally. Sincerely User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 05:31, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Kai and to everyone at SOF, I saw it and wanted to let you guys handle it. Thanks again for the info and I love your pages. User:LabbyFullerZ 2:56, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh and another thing, the Goshin, created by Luisgranja was created by Kure S. Akira just felt as I needed to let you know as thanks and for my good buddies sake. User:LabbyFullerZ 3:03, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Labby, Just to let you know after taking into account the information you gave us, as well as evidence we already had available, we have banned Luisgranja from our wiki and deleted all content that he created here. This would include the Goshin of which you informed us about. Thank you for your assistance in this matter. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 23:38, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! "Vongola Primo" User:LabbyFullerZ 9:23, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Added Chat need i say more? Kure S. Akira (talk) 03:44, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Yeah, i think i am, or at least i was. It's been a while since i've used the wiki. Did you need help with something? Not sure i can help you but i'll try. - Jokingswood 15:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) In all honesty, i'm really not sure. I think bureaucrats can just edit, sort and delete pages. And admin can do that plus everything else. - Jokingswood 23:04, March 27, 2014 (UTC) how do you add a custom property box? Kure S. Akira (talk) 22:54, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... I don't want people who are oblivious to steal yours. So lemme know if your on and when, then go to chat. :P 22:40, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Rank and File Sorry to bother but I believe you have been misinformed about rank. I understand that you spoke to Jokingswood but from what I can tell his answert wasn't the greatest. No offense to them of course. Admins are promoted users who have editing privileges on most pages, and in fact many pages can only be endited by Admins. Admins can also undelete, and manage all sorts of thing sincluding the rights of different users, but... Above them are the Beaureaucrats, i.e. promoted Admins, they have control over the site, editing, maintenance of pages left by admins or users and control over the user rights of others, i.e. they have clearance to promote users to admins, admins to beaureaucrats, or in the negative, block or ban people from the site. I am of this rank. Above us are the Head Beaureaucrat, the Owner, and WIkistaff. The Head Beaureaucrat is not really a promotion but kind of a watchdog, the Beareaucrat most commonly associated with order on the wiki. If there are say 7 Beaureaucrats the one who spends the most time or has greatest seniority with the wiki is the Head. The Owner is the owner nuff said, but Wiki staff has the ability to come down from Wiki and smite alll of us. We cannot get promoted to this rank. And they have absolute control over not only this wiki but wikis in general. I hope this helps MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 21:54, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Beaureaucrat's have the ability to promote other members, unfortunately I am the only one left. All the others rarely show up here. If you want to help you may, It's always nice to have a few more helping hands. But I still warn you about certain pages and unwarrented and/or unauthrorized editiing, but I assume you can handle it. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 12:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Just wanted to say congratulations on the promotion. Keep up the great work and stories. Sorry for not being very helpful though. --- Jokingswood 12:59, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Clean Up Taking notice of your recent promotion, I thought you might have the answer to my questions about cleaning up the sight. I'd like to know more about the policies on deleting pages, who can delete pages, where one could report a page, and what to do if the page is labeled as "property of username". Godot83 (talk) 17:30, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for answer my questions. I don't have any specific pages to report, but if there's ever an inkling to clean up, Special Pages > Shortest Pages is the place to look. While I'm on the subject I came across a page among the Shortest Pages and took pity on it. I added to the page Nendo Nendo no Mi and I see that it is gone now, was it not my place to edit it, was there already a similar page on this site, or is it something else? Godot83 (talk) 21:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I need to speak with you about the Jiku Jiku no Mi. While it is unspoken, there is a rule about becoming literal space or time. Spacetime itslef is an undefined force, not actuually an energy, or material state, and therefore for one is not covered by the abilities of a Logia which rperesent the destructive forces of nature. Furhtermore, access to spacetime as an element makes the user a god. Spacetime as previously mentioned is undefined and used by a mortal could be far too powerful. An accidental cough or sneeze to end up wiping the planet from existence. You are not the first to have thought of this so don't tkae it personally, its a similar reason why we don't allow god fruits here. I just ask you to rethink or remove if you will please. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 19:19, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rukiryo. Grandfire wants his character, Ryuu Tsubasa, to be part of Akira & Riku's story. What do you think? Kure S. Akira (talk) 20:05, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Can our crews be Allies? The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 12:13, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I am stuck on the info box.................Mariovt (talk) 18:53, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Cdswalkthrough I can only surmise that Cdswalkthrough wants to expand the OP world on this wiki to abilities and knowledge not yet known in canon, such as devil fruits that can copy other devil fruit abilities. He seems to have a creative mind but lacks the understanding of canon-relation in this wiki. For now I'm just trying to bring his pages that "cross some no-no's of what we know of one piece" to heel. Kure S. Akira (talk) 20:34, April 20, 2016 (UTC) I appritace that your trying your best to stop Cds from just wrecking Havoc. I hope there is some soulution we can find without banning him. right now he just kinda being stubborn but i hope he will use some of his own ideas rather then try and take others becuase there not "Active." Hey so Cdc just bascilly put owned by him on a ton of fruits. i'm assuming there not all his but i think this needs to stop. i know you said three strikes, but i'm gonna be honest he had probley two. Not saying ban him but something needs to be done. Cdswalkthrough's Plagarism I found this link on the bottom of cdswalkthrough's talk page: One Piece Fanon Wikia - Wikia We wouldn't let him edit and steal our pages, so he thinks he can just make his own wiki and copy our pages over to call his own. I don't think we can combat this on his wiki, since he'll have the power to block us. Do we need to get someone higher up involved? Godot83 (talk) 16:15, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Template Devil Fruits hey can i ask you about the template navibox devil fruit how to change it I can even edit it ~~~~Frayten~~~~ Ship of Fools Hello Rukiryo I'm not sure if you remember me, it's PT (Pile Tornado) the idiot that got banned two years ago from Sea of Fools. I've alway regretted my repeated plagerism and after 2 year's I've matured an realised my faults. If it's possible I would like to be unblocked so that I can rejoin the wiki and restart my pirate crew. Rukyiro your so cool! tylerelman 18:32, July 20, 2018 (UTC) hey, do want to have a character join the new generation pirates? tylerelman 23:49, October 5, 2018 (UTC)